tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The World of Ginger characters
This is a list of characters from the Canadian animated series The World of Ginger. The Hancock Family Ginger Hancock The main character of the series. Ginger goes to Norfolk School, and she is friends with Roderick and GeeGee. She also leads a singing group called Ginger and the Hancocks. She is Filipino-American. Joseph Hancock Joseph is Ginger's father. Maria Matapang Maria is Ginger's mother. She was born in the Philippines. Adora Matapang Adora is Ginger's cousin who came to visit Norfolk. She had to go to Norfolk School, and she was bullied by Ava Vegard. Ginger managed to make her feel better however. Benedict Matapang Benedict is one of Ginger's relatives. She lives in the Philippines. Norfolk School students Geena "GeeGee" Sutherland GeeGee is a friend of Ginger. She is African-American and she has blue hair. Roderick Finlayson Roderick is another one of Ginger's friends. Dana von Franke One of Ginger's best friends. She comes from Munich, Germany. Her parents shortly after moved to Norfolk, Virginia, where she and her brother Konrad currently live. She is a very nice and calm person unless you make her angry. She is known to use a lot of German words in her English sentences. Sandra "il Blonde" Belmonte Sandra Belmonte, better known as Sandra il Blonde, is a friend of Ginger. She is in Ginger's singing group, and she is from Italy. Callie Yope Callie is an African-American girl who is in Ginger's singing group. Paige Holt Paige is one of Ginger's friends and a member of her singing group members. She is from Sweden. Vienna Lorner An African-American girly girl. She hates being mocked for having the same name as the capital of Austria. Gèorgina Nara She is a girl who pretends to be British, however she is actually American. Daria Vasile She was born in Constanta, Romania. Her family moved to America, and they ended up living in Norfolk. She goes to Norfolk School, and she is a friend of Ginger, GeeGee and Roderick. She hates it when people call her the daughter of Dracula. Bram Vasile Bram is Daria's brother. He was named after Bram Stoker. Hariete Quan A Tibetan girl who is a friend of Ginger. Hariete does not like pink, and prefers black. Layla Drago A girl who originally came from Ukraine. She has a brother named Taras-Taras. Monika Pfieffer A girl from Luxembourg who becomes friends with Ginger. She joins the cheerleading squad. Aisling O'Shaughnessy An Irish girl who joins Ginger's singing group. She at first is not sure she'd be liked, epsecially after Ava bullied her for being Irish, but Ginger manages to get her to be brave. Her name means "dream". She also has a crush on a Brazillian boy named Jose Gomez. Hava Goodtime A very feminine girl who is a friend of Ginger;s. She is of Scottish, French, Hungarian, Kazakh and Greek descent. Her name is a pun on "have a good time". Dylan Asou A Japanese-American girl who is on the cheerleading team. Nina Neon An African-American who's real name is Nina Dwellington. She loves to sing and participate in the cheerleading team. Villains Ava Vegard A Norwegian girl who is also the bully to everyone at Norfolk School. She mostly hates Ginger, GeeGee, Roderick, Dana, Daria and Bram. Anna Korview Anna Korview is Ava's lackey. She is American, but was originally going to be Welsh. Wilhelmina Baker Wilhelmina is a girl from the Netherlands who has an obsession with Bram, who doesn't hava any romantic interest in her. Wilhelmina never seems to leave him alone, and wants to be his girlfriend. She easily gets jealous. Other characters Lucia Farnum A 6 year old girl from Ireland that Dana has to babysit twice a week. Dana hates doing it, because Lucia is a spoiled brat. Helen Torres A very bossy, southern belle who goes to school at Norfolk School. She was originally from Georgia. Heather Jonaitis A Lithuanian exchange student at Norfolk School who was a former villain. She wanted revenge on everyone for ignoring her amd mocking her. Ginger taught her that revenge only makes things worse. Narcisse Francine A French exchange student that was seen in "Foreign Exchange Problems". Lauri von Franke Dana's cousin back in Munich who was bad at speaking English, so she would only speak in German, even if Dana tried speaking English to her. Monica and Leopold von Franke Monica and Leopold are two of Dana's other cousins, who she sees when she goes to Munich. Konrad von Franke He is Dana's brother. Frau Krankendau Dana's very angry neighbour back in Germany. She is rarely ever happy. Norman Norm the Normal An exchange student from Austria. Rebecca Romania Daria's imaginary friend from childhood. Aslaug and Lars Vegard Ava's parents. Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:The World of Ginger Category:The Gingerverse